


Are you even living life?

by ashxtodd



Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Jason is a sly bastard, Jason just figured out Tim liked him, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peppermint, So he kissed him, Tim has a sweet tooth, Tim is definitely pining over Jason, Tim loves candy canes too much, Tim's real obvious, Who isnt?, but also cos of candy canes, but then again, he'll end up with cavities again, i think, i was on crack while writing this, im funny haha not, lets be real, not only cos of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: "Do I need to remind you about last time?" Alfred replies, crossing his arms.Tim pouts.Last time he had eaten so many candy canes that he got a shit ton of cavities. He can't help the fact that he has a sweet tooth. But ever since then, he's been on a strict healthy diet - which obviously sucks sometimes.OR: The one in which Tim finds candy canes in the kitchen and suddenly he loses all self controlPROMPT: Peppermint
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Are you even living life?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is shit, but enjoy anyway yall lmao
> 
> also it's not rlly proofread so ignore grammatical errors :)

Tim walks around the manor, bored out of his mind. He doesn't even live here anymore, he just came here in hopes that his boredness would go away. 

He goes into the kitchen - since that's the only place he hasn't gone to in the past hour surprisingly enough.

The smell of peppermint instantly fills his nostrils.

_Candy Canes._

His face turns into one of joy, as his gaze turns towards the huge supply of candy canes on the counter - just waiting to be a eaten. 

He sprints towards them as if it's a life or death situation, but then Alfred blocks him. 

"I'm afraid you can't have these, Master Timothy" Alfred says. 

"Why?" Tim wails. 

"Do I need to remind you about last time?" Alfred replies, crossing his arms. 

Tim pouts. 

Last time he had eaten so many candy canes that he got a shit ton of cavities. He can't help the fact that he has a sweet tooth. But ever since then, he's been on a strict healthy diet - which obviously sucks sometimes. 

"I just want one!" He whines.

"We all know that's a lie, Timmy" Dick says chuckling, as he comes into the kitchen - probably hearing the conversation from outside. _That little eavesdropper_ (well technically he's twice Tim's size) 

Tim looks over to Dick and glares at him. 

To be honest, he doesn't even know what Dick is doing at the manor. And he's definitely not sure whether he enjoys his company or not, because sometimes he's a dickhead and then other times he's the best big brother you could ever ask for.

"Yeah whatever, _Dick_ " He says, putting emphasis on 'Dick', so he knows what he's talking about. He hears Dick scoff, so he rolls his eyes in response"Anyway, I'm going, the manor is boring" He states, walking out of the kitchen without giving it a second thought. 

* * *

Patrol sucks tonight.

Mostly because of Tim's lack of control - when it comes to sugar anyway, with other things he has amazing self control. 

As he jumps from building to building, he spots a superstore from the corner of his eye. 

All of a sudden he forgets all self control and he catches himself already walking in from the front entrance. 

He suddenly thinks he's not in control of his body. All he can do is watch as his body walks past the gasping crowd of people - who are either too shocked to see him here to move or they're recording him. 

He manages to ignore all of them and walk to the snacks aisle. 

He immediately finds the candy canes. He picks up four boxes unconsciously and walks towards the counter. 

As he reaches the counter he realizes he doesn't have any money. _Shit_. 

"You the real Red Robin?" The lady on the counter asks. 

"Would seem like it" Tim says in his Red Robin voice, chuckling a little. 

"Yeah it's definitely you" She says smiling. "Have a nice day" She says handing him a bag with the boxes of candy canes. 

"Wait, I haven't paid" He says with wide eyes. 

"It's alright hon, take it as a gift for keeping the streets of this part of Gotham safe" She says. 

He smiles. "Thank you" He says genuinely. 

"You've earned it" and with that, Red Robin turns to the exit. 

He can still very much feel the eyes and camera's on him, but he's far too happy to actually pay attention to them, so he just walks out like a normal human being. 

* * *

By now Red Robin has eaten 2 whole boxes of candy canes. It's mad. 

He's about to open his third one, when he hears someone land behind him. 

He turns around and sees Red Hood. 

"Heyy" He offers, trying his best to seem nonchalant but internally his heart beats so fastly that he's sure it's skipping some beats. He's hoping his 'little' crush doesn't seem so obvious right now and hopefully the darkness conceals it, if it is showing. 

"Oracle sent me to see what you were doing, apparently you've been sitting here for an hour and haven't moved" Hood says, coming to sit beside Red. 

"Huh? An hour already? Damn" 

"So what are you doing?" Hood asks, eyeing the boxes of candy canes.

"Eating candy canes!" He says, showing the box to hood. "Want one?" 

Hood shakes his head. "How many of those have you eaten?" He asks instead, taking off his helmet.

"Like two boxes" Red Robin replies, opening the third box.

"Surely that much peppermint is bad for you" Hood says scrunching his nose in disgust. 

"Doubtful" He says, eating yet again, another candy cane. "You sure you don't want one?" 

"I've actually never even tried one" Hood states. 

"Wait what?!" Red Robin says in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" Hood shakes his head. "Oh my God, you need to try these, they're heaven" He says, gesturing towards the box in his hand. 

"No" Hood says, snatching the two boxes from Red with ease, as he throws them down the building. 

"Hey! What the fuck?! I was eating those! Plus you didn't even try one!" Red wails. 

Hood smirks. Suddenly he closes the gap between them and kisses Red Robin. Not expecting the kiss, Red freezes for a second, his mouth wide open, giving Hood access to his mouth. 

After Red finally gets a hold of his senses, he kisses back, because _Oh my God my crush is kissing me, Jason Peter Todd is kissing me! What the fuck?!_

As they pull away, Red is out of breath. 

"Well I guess you were right, those candy canes do taste good" He replies, getting up. 

That's when Red Robin realizes what just happened. He quickly gets up and runs after Red Hood. "Jason what the fuck?!" 

"Codenames, Red" Hood says, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Tim is so gonna kill him - If Jason doesn't kill him first with his looks (which Tim doesn't doubt can't happen, because in the world they live in, anything's possible)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it folks


End file.
